


Things Said Without Speaking

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, big fat giant bottles of awkward sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Darcy have a very awkward ride in the car. Events at the end and right after episode 78, The Lizzie Trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Said Without Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second awkward car ride story in the rain for this fandom but i just can't help myself!!!! This is also un- beta'd and written at 11 at night so I apologize for any mistakes of inconsistencies!

      Lizzie has to break this moment, she's staring into her eyes and he's staring into hers and it's really starting to be too much for her.

      "Anyway, I have to go!"

      "So soon?" 

      Darcy can't help but feel disappointment settle in his stomach.

      "Well, I'm having dinner down by the marina."

      _Come on William, think of something!_

      "May I offer you a ride?"

      "Oh that's... that's alright, I can walk."

      "I- the hills in this city can be quite unforgiving."  _Cue smoldering gaze._

      Lizzie already feels flustered at the unexpected presence of this... this intruiging man and knows that she will only make a fool of herself should she be in his company for any moment longer than necessary.

      "But, I'd, uh, like to see the city."

      The words  _last man on earth I could ever fall in love with_ echo in his head. This was a gentler rejection by far but a rejection nonetheless. At least she isn't yelling at him.  _Baby steps, William, baby steps._ _  
_

      "Understood."

      Silence.

      "Well I should..." Darcy trails off and begins to stand.

      "Have, um, have a good day Darcy!"

      "I'll see you around... if there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable..." he trails off again.

      _See Lizzie, I have changed. I've changed and it's all for you._

"Thank you."

 Lizzie reaches out and touches his arm in thanks. The movement is far from graceful yet it renders Darcy speechless all the same. 

* * *

      Lizzie recalls her conversation with Darcy minutes after it takes place as she is standing outside the lobby of Pemberley Digital, watching as the rain begins to fall. It begins softly at first, a mere drizzle and then turns into an all out downpour in a matter of seconds. Lizzie shivers and pulls her grey coat closer to her body. Just then a black Aston Martin pulls up in front of her. The passenger window rolls down and Lizzie can see Darcy at the wheel, his raised eyebrows asking a silent question. Lizzie smiles a tight lipped smile and opens the car door, sliding onto leather interior.

      "Thanks," she says, "again."

      "It's quite alright, I wouldn't expect you to walk in the rain."

      Lizzie inhales deeply the smell of the leather seats and Darcy's cologne, the latter making her shiver again. Darcy mistakes her shiver for being cold and turns the heat up a few notches.

      Except for the rain pitter pattering on the windshield and the soft  _wub WUB wub WUB_ of the windshied wipers it is silent. The air between them is thick and Darcy flips on the radio to ease the tension.

_"Well I'm so above you and it's plain to see, but I came to love you any way, so you pulled my heart out"_   


A visibly uncomfortable Darcy changes the station and Lizzie shifts uneasily in her seat.

_"Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart? As well as your body, and can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love?"_   


Darcy changes the station once more.

_"It's so strange we could be together for so long and never know never care what goes on in the other ones head, things I felt but I never said, you said things that I never said so I'll say something that I should have said long ago, you don't know me, you don't know me at all."_   


Lizzie looks down at her lap and shifts again in her seat as Darcy changes the station for a third time.

_"You girls never know, oh no, you girls will never know how you make a boy feel"_   


This time it is Lizzie who takes action and she turns off the radio, turns to Darcy with an odd smile, and says, "I've always felt that rain itself has a very pleasent and soothing sound on it's own!"

      "I agree," replies Darcy, nodding rather vehemently.

      He does not look at her for the rest of the trip as they ride in silence, terrified that his eyes will betray his innermost thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! I hope you enjoyed the awkwardness, I cringed writing it! Songs used in order: Lonely Boy by The Black Keys, White Blank Page by Mumford & Sons, You Don't Know Me by Ben Folds, and No You Girls by Franz Ferdinand.


End file.
